Promise
by Dean's Little Secret
Summary: Sam and Dean head to Newport to investigate strange murders that have been happing. But there is something else in Newport and it puts Sam's life in danger. Hurt Sam Protective Dean
1. Chapter 1 Wake Me Up

**I do not own Supernatural or the boys, wish I did though ;)**

**Promise**

_**Chapter 1: **__**Wake Me Up**_

"Dean."

Dean didn't say anything thing, he just looked Sam in the eye.

"Did you get there in time?"

"No." he said softly "I was too late Sam."

Sam sighed heavily then spoke "Its not your fault Dean. I never know how far in the future my premonitions are."

"An innocent man has died!" Dean snapped "I should have saved him Sam!"

Sam walked over to Dean and placed a hand on his shoulder "We can't always save them Dean."

"I know Sam" Dean said walking away from him.

"We'll find out who's doing thiiiii argh-"

Dean spun around at the sound of a gun shot. "Sam!" Dean rushed over to him and caught him just before he hit the ground. He pulled him into his arms, and he saw the blood dripping from his back

"Oh god!" Dean laid Sam down on the ground with his head resting on his lap. Dean took note that blood was pouring out of Sam's stomach and panic set in.

"Oh God... Sammy."

**Five days earlier **

Sam woke to the sound of an alarm clock going off, he rolled over to see that his brother was already up. Sam sat up and he slowly rose to his feet, he looked around the room and noticed that Dean was not there. But just as he took his first step Dean walked into the room.

"Mornin sleepy head" he said chucking him a brown paper bag "Gotcha somethin to eat."

"Thanks" Sam replied opening the bag and pulling out his food. "You're up early."

"No, you slept in."

Sam turned to look at the clock to see that it was eleven fifteen.

"I guess you didn't get a good sleep?" Dean said sitting down at a small table. "Wanna tell me what you were dreaming about last night?"

Sam looked back at Dean "What do you mean?"

"Sam don't play dumb with me, you damn well know what I mean."

"Dean! I don't know what you mean."

"So I suppose you don't remember waking up in the middle of the night in tears."

"No Dean, I don't remember. I don't even remember having a dream let alone waking up in tears."

"You seriously don't remember?"

"I seriously don't remember." Sam paused. What the hell did I dream about?

"I've found a job for us." Dean said quickly changing the subject. No point in arguing, he knew Sam would tell him what was wrong soon.

Dean's voice broke through Sam's thoughts. "Huh?"

"I said, I found us a job."

"Okay, where at?"

"Newport. There's been three deaths in three weeks." Dean explained "Same day each week, each victim has been killed the same way."

"What makes you think its supernatural?"

"Each victim has their heart cut out and each victim is male."

"Maybe its a spirit that's been hurt by love," Sam paused "or got killed by her lover and is killing men that have hurt their lover or something along those lines."

"Well we're not going to find anything out sitting around here." Dean stood up "Lets hit the road."

**XxXxXxXxXxX**

Sam woke up at the sound of Dean's voice. He turned his head and saw Dean looking at him.

Sam rubbed his eyes then asked "How long was I asleep?"

"Ah, about three, four hours."

Sam replied by nodding his head.

"Come on I've already got us a room." Dean then got out of the car and walked to the trunk.

Sam sighed and he too got out of the car. He walked over to Dean and took the bag Dean had given him.

Dean shut the trunk and he slung the bag over his shoulder and headed towards the motel.

Dean opened the door and walked inside with Sam following right behind. The room was neat and modest. There were two beds, a small table and a small kitchen, and a door that led to the bathroom.

Dean dropped his bag on the bed then he sat down next to it. Sam walked over to the small table and he got his laptop out.

"Sam."

Sam turned to look at Dean and his expression said "what."

"Lets get some rest before we start digging around."

"Fine." Sam said with a sigh.

"Ok, lets go get some food."

Sam nodded his head in reply.

**XxXxXxXxXxX**

Sam and Dean sat at a diner waiting for their meals. Sam looked down at the table thinking about what Dean had said earlier. He had a dream that had brought him to tears and for the life of him he couldn't remember it.

Dean watched Sam look down at the table as if he was trying to avoid Dean's graze. He played last night over in his head. Sam had woken up in tears and he was saying he didn't remember a thing. And Dean didn't know whether to believe him or not.

Sam sighing brought Dean out of his thoughts and he looked up at him. He looked as though he was about to fall asleep.

"What happened after I woke up last night?" Sam asked looking Dean in the eye.

"You cried." Clearly Sam was telling the truth and he had no idea what had happened last night.

"Did I say anything?"

"Sorta" Dean said truthfully. "Then once you settled down you fell back asleep." he paused to take a deep breath. "So you really don't remember what it was about?"

Sam shock his head and muttered "no."

"Not even little bit?" Dean asked pinching his fingers together.

Sam just smiled at Dean and shock his head.

Dean sighed heavily. 'Why is Sam so complicated?'

"Why didn't you ask me about it last night?"

"I tried but it was kinda hard to make out what you were saying." Dean replied "So I thought I'd asked you today. But someone is suffering memory lose."

Sam laughed slightly at Dean, he always made him laugh no matter the situation. "Thanks." Sam mused.

"For what?" Dean asked a little surprised that he had just been thanked for doing nothing, well at least to him he did nothing.

"For always being there when I need you the most."

Dean rolled his eyes at his younger brother "Your such a girl Sam."

**XxXxXxXxXxX**

_Sam felt the bullet go through his body. _

_He felt himself lose all strength. _

_He felt himself collapse under his own weight. _

_He felt Dean pull him into his arms and lay him down on the floor. _

_He could see the fear in his brothers eyes._

_Then it all went dark..._

**XxXxXxXxXxX**

The sun shone through the window of the motel room that the two Winchester brothers were currently sharing.

Dean sat on his bed sipping coffee as he watched Sam sleep. Sam hadn't woken up last night but he had woken Dean up. Sam had been tossing and turning wildly and he had been muttering something.

Suddenly Sam's light brown eyes opened and he sat bolt upright, he took a few deep breaths then he turned to face Dean.

Dean got off his own bed and rushed over to Sam's. He sat down at the end of the bed and looked at Sam with pure worry shining in his eyes.

"Sam... whats wrong?" Dean asked keeping his voice low "Did you have that dream again?"

Sam looked Dean straight in the eye. "Yeah... but I can't really remember it."

"Well then tell me what you can remember?"

Sam sighed, he couldn't lie to Dean even if he tried "I don't remember much... but I can remember feeling pain and feeling weak." he took a deep breath "it... it felt like I was dying."

"It felt like you were dying?"

Sam nodded his head then he stood up and walked off to the bathroom. He didn't want to say any more, because he couldn't remember any more. But the big question was, is it a premonition or just a dream.

_**To Be Continued**_

_**So what do you think? I'm dying to know XD**_


	2. Chapter 2 The Hunt Begins

_**Chapter 2: The Hunt Begins**_

Dean watched Sam shut the bathroom door and he sighed heavily. Why did this stuff always happen to them, why did it happen to Sam. Hadn't he been through enough, hadn't they been through enough.

By the time Dean had finished his thoughts Sam had emerged from the shower. He walked over to the small table and took a seat and he turned the laptop on.

Dean sighed as he walked over to Sam and took a seat next to him. Before Dean could ask Sam what he was looking up he answered him.

"I'm seeing if there is any deaths where a woman has been killed by her lover."

"Oh..." Dean mused "Well I'm going to get us some breakfast okay."

"Okay."

Dean stood up and walked out of the motel room. He hopped into the car and took off down the street. He pulled into the parking lot at the diner he and Sam had been at last night.

He walked inside and up to the counter, where a girl about Sam's age stood. She had long brown hair and her blue eyes really stood out.

"Can I help you?" She asked with a smile that made Dean go weak at the knees.

"Yeah, two coffees and two bacon and egg muffins." He said with one of his famous 'you know you want me' grins.

She turned and walked off and came back a few minutes later with his order. "Enjoy" she said softly.

"Oh I will" he said then walked off.

Dean pulled up at the motel and walked inside and took a seat at the table across from Sam. "I'm back."

Sam jumped with surprise and looked up at Dean "I didn't even hear you come in."

"What you find?" Dean asked taking a bite from his muffin.

"Nothing" Sam replied "There has been no deaths where a girl has been killed by her lover."

Dean took another bite of his muffin and mumbled "You sure?"

"Positive." Sam said taking the coffee from his brother "There's nothing. Each guy had a completely different life style. The only thing in common is that they were killed on the same day. Which was a Friday."

"Ok so its Monday... so we have four days to figure this out or someone else dies."

"Okay, so I think we should go talk to the victims families and see if they we can tell us something useful."

"Sounds like a plan."

**XxXxXxXxXxX**

Sam and Dean sat in a living room waiting for a woman named Belinda Smith.

"Man these people sure know how to live." Dean said as he looked around the beautiful room.

Before Sam could say anything a woman with short blonde hair and blue eyes walked in. She looked to be at least in her early forties. She gracefully walked over to them and took a seat on the couch in front of them.

"How can I help you two?" she asked.

"Well my partner and I are here to ask you some questions about what happened to your son." Dean said.

"But I've told the police everything I know."

"We're just doing a double check" Sam said.

"Did your son say anything to you before he died?" Dean asked "did he say he was seeing strange things or hearing strange voices?"

"What! No" she exclaimed.

"So nothing at all?" Dean asked keeping his voice low.

She looked both boys in the eye then she said "I'd like you to leave." she stood up "now... please."

"Belinda we're just doing our job." Sam said standing up "We didn't mean to upset you."

Belinda was about to say something else but when she heard the front door close she stopped. A few seconds later the girl Dean had seen from the diner walked in.

"Mum" she said then stopped when she saw Sam and Dean "Who are they?"

"They're offices" her mother replied "And they were just leaving."

"Well it would be nice if we could ask your daughter a few questions" Sam said.

"No.. she's been through enough."

"No Mum! I'm fine I'll talk with them."

Her mother sighed and left the room. The girl from the diner walked over to Sam and Dean. She looked at Dean first then to Sam then back to Dean "Hey, I served you at the diner this morning."

"Oh! Yeah" Dean replied "I thought you looked familiar."

"Oh where are my manners? My names Ashlin." she put her hand out for Dean to take.

"I'm Dean" Dean replied without realizing he said his real name.

Sam rolled his eyes at his brothers then he interrupted "And I'm Sam" he said '_Might as well tell her my real name.'_ "So we'd like to ask you a couple of questions about your brothers death." Sam added.

"Well there's not much to say" she replied as she took a seat.

"Who found him?" Sam asked as he took a seat as well.

"His mate Ryan." Ashlin replied "He had gone over to Jake's house to see if he wanted to go out fishing." she paused "And he... he found him."

"When was the last time you saw your brother before he..."

"Three hours before it happened" she replied "He was telling me how he was having strange dreams... dreams were people died and horrible things like that."

"Dreams?" Sam asked looking up at Dean.

"Well Ashlin we've taken up enough of your time and if you have anything else to tell us just call me or if you just need to talk." Dean handed her a piece of paper.

"Thanks" Ashlin said taking the piece of paper.

**XxXxXxXxXxX**

Sam and Dean got out of the car and walked into their motel room. Sam sat down on the bed and Dean went to get a beer out of the fridge.

He walked over to Sam and passed him a beer then he took a seat at the table. "So what do you think we're dealing with?" Dean asked.

Sam had been so lost in his own thoughts that he didn't even hear Dean until he yelled his name. Sam snapped back to reality and looked up at Dean "What?" he murmured

"I asked you what you thought we were dealing with."

"Oh! Um... I don't know" Sam confessed "none of the three boys even knew each other."

"Maybe we should ask Ashlin a few more question."

"Well she did say her brother had been having dreams where people were killed and that could have something to do with the yellow eyed demon."

"Well there's only one to find out."

**XxXxXxXxXxX**

"So you want to know more about my brothers dreams?" Ashlin asked Sam and Dean as she led them to the kitchen.

"Yeah..." Dean said "See we deal with the 'special' cases."

"Uh I see" Ashlin mused.

"Who do you think killed your brother?" Sam asked.

"I... I don't know" she paused to think "My brother was so kind to everyone. He was always donating money to charities, helping people when ever he could." she took a second to get her emotions together "he... he was a doctor... like our Dad."

Sam took a minute to gather all the information together then he got a theory. "Did your brother know any of the victims?"

"What do you mean?"

"The other two that died in the same way. Did your brother ever treat them or meet them at some stage in his life?"

"Um... I don't know" she replied "But I can find out if he every treated them or maybe he's mates might know something."

"Great you get straight on it" Sam exclaimed "and when you're done just give us a call."

"Okay... but why do you want to know if he treated them?"

"Um..." Sam and Dean both stuttered.

"Look whatever. I'll get you two the information you need. Just promise me that you'll tell me who you really are. I mean its so obvious that your not cops."

"Promise we'll tell you everything" Dean grinned.

**XxXxXxXxXxX**

"Dean we can't tell her the truth." Sam spat as he stormed back into the motel room.

"Sam I think she might be able to help us." Dean said sitting down "She did say her brother had dreams that involved people dying."

"Do you think it has something to do with the yellow eyed demon?"

"I don't know. But I'm sure we'll find out."

**To Be Continued **

**Please leave a review XD **


	3. Chapter 3 Supernatural Or Not Supernatur

_**Chapter 3: Supernatural Or Not Supernatural**_

_Sam felt the bullet go through his body. _

_He felt himself lose all strength. _

_He felt himself clasp under his own weight. _

_He felt Dean pull him into his arms and lay him down on the floor. _

_He could see the fear in his brothers eyes._

_Then it all went dark..._

Sam sat up clenching his stomach in pain. He took a few deep breaths to calm himself down then the pain went away. He tried remembering his dream but the only thing he remembered was the pain.

Sam got out of bed and walked to the bathroom. He shut the door and turned on the light. He splashed some cold water on his face then he went back to bed.

**XxXxXxXxXxX**

Dean sat at the kitchen table watching Sam sleep peacefully. He knew that Sam had been woken up last night by one of his nightmares. But he still wasn't to sure if Sam was telling him the truth. Sam always remembered his dreams now all of the sudden he couldn't. It just didn't make sense.

Dean's thoughts were interrupted by the sound of his cell ringing. He picked it up and answered with "hello."

"Hey Dean, its Ashlin."

"Hey, what did you find out?"

"My brother treated one of the victims and his best mate Ryan knew the cousin of the second victim."

"So is that it?"

"Yeah that's it" she replied. "So now that I've done my part its time for you to do yours. Tell me who you really are."

"You're not going to believe me."

"Try me."

"How about I meet you at your place at say twelve and I promise I'll tell you everything."

"You betta" the line went dead.

"Who was that?" came Sam's voice.

"Ashlin" Dean replied.

"What she find out?"

"That her brother treated one of the victims and her brothers best mate knew the second victims cousin."

"This doesn't really make sense."

"Maybe this isn't supernatural."

"Yeah maybe but I still want to check into it some more."

"Fine, but we have to meet Ashlin at her place at twelve."

"She's going to think we're crazy Dean."

"Most likely, but if we're going to keep looking into the case then we might need her help."

"Yeah you're probably right."

"Of course I'm right, I'm always right."

Sam rolled his eyes then he climbed out of bed and walked off to the bathroom.

**XxXxXxXxXxX**

Sam and Dean knocked on the door and waited for Ashlin. A few minutes later she opened the door and allowed them in. she once again led them to the kitchen. Once there she took a seat on a bar stool as did Sam and Dean.

"Spill" Ashlin said firmly.

"Ashlin are you sure you want to know who we really are?" Sam asked.

"I'm sure."

"Okay... well my brother and I are hunters" Sam explained "We hunt spirits, demons, werewolves and basically anything supernatural."

Ashlin didn't say anything and Sam and Dean didn't know if it was good or bad thing.

"You think we're crazy don't you?" Sam asked.

"No... I don't" she paused "I've always believed that there were supernatural beings out there."

"Well know you know that there really is supernatural beings out there" Dean said sarcastically.

"So if you hunt ghost... why are you investigating my brothers death."

"We thought a spirit might of killed him and the other two" Sam explained "But know we're not so sure. Spirits usually only come after people for revenge."

"You think my brother killed someone?!"

"No of course not" Dean added "we thought maybe he was part of a-"

"My brother hasn't killed anyone or been involved with people who have killed someone."

"Ok no need to bite my head off." Dean spat.

"So I guess this means that this isn't supernatural." Ashlin mused.

"It doesn't look like it." Dean replied.

"Then I guess its up to the police to find my brothers killer."

"We're sorry" Sam said softly.

"Its not your fault."

"Well we need to get goin" Dean announced.

"So I guess I probably won't see you two again."

"Oh you might" Dean replied "Oh and remember if you ever need us just give me a call."

Ashlin nodded her head "Well it was nice to meet you two."

"Same" Sam replied.

"ditto." Dean grinned.

**XxXxXxXxXxX**

Sam and Dean had gone back to the motel and were already looking for another hunt. Sam was surfing the net for any supernatural activity when something hit him.

"Hey Dean."

"Yeah."

"Remember how Ashlin said that her brother told her that he has dreams where people died."

"Yeah I remember, why?"

"What if these people were killed by hunters."

"What do you mean?" Dean asked walking over to Sam.

"Hunters like us." Sam explained "Maybe they found out about them and they decided to kill them. I mean, Gordan killed the others like me... maybe there is more out there."

"So you're saying that maybe there is a group of 'hunters' that are going around killing people like you."

"Yes... maybe... I don't know. Its just a theory" Sam ranted "but I think we should go and find out if the other two had visions or strange powers."

"Ok so lets go."

**XxXxXxXxXxX**

Sam and Dean knocked on the front door of the second victims house. A few minutes later a man with greyish brown hair and hazel eyes opened the door.

"Can I help you?" he asked in a husky voice.

"Are you Mark Harris?" Sam asked.

"Yes, why?"

"We'd like to talk to you about your sons death." Dean added.

"But I've already talked to the police" the man replied.

"We're just double checking" Sam said.

"Of course" he replied "come in."

Sam and Dean took a seat on the sofa and the elderly man sat on the opposite chair.

"So what would you like to know?"

"Did your son ever mention to you that he was having strange dreams or-"

"My son and I weren't very close... but my youngest son Myles might know."

"Is he here?" Sam asked.

"Yeah... I'll just go get him" he then got up and disappeared into the house.

"What do you think?" Sam asked turning to face Dean.

"Lets hope the kid knows something."

A few minutes later a teenage boy with spiky blond hair and hazel eyes walked into the room. "My father said you wanted to see me." he said.

"Yeah we'd like to ask you a few questions about your brother."

"Yeah sure" he said sitting down "What do you wanna know?"

"Did your brother ever mention having strange dreams?" Sam asked softly.

"Well he used to have these really bad nightmares" Myles replied "But why do you need to know this?"

"We just do" Dean said firmly "So did he say what they were about?"

"Yeah he said that he saw these bright yellow eyes and he sometimes saw people getting killed." he took a deep "And sometimes I dreamt the same things. But I-"

"Thanks for that" Dean cut in "We'll call you when we find out more info okay"

"But-"

"Take care" Sam said then he and Dean quickly left without a backwards glance.

**XxXxXxXxXxX**

Sam and Dean had interviewed the third victims families and they said that he had been suffering from bad dreams and he was on breaking point. Armed with the new information Sam and Dean started a knew hunt...

**To Be Continued**

**I'd like to thank everyone for their reviews :) and the next chapter will be up soon. Anyway plz review, it will be most appreciated **


	4. Chapter 4 Visions Of Death

_**Chapter 4: Visions Of Death**_

_Sam felt the bullet go through his body. _

_He felt himself lose all strength. _

_He felt himself clasp under his own weight. _

_He felt Dean pull him into his arms and lay him down on the floor. _

_He could see the fear in his brothers eyes._

_Then it all went dark..._

Sam woke up with a fright, he could still feel the pain but once again he remembered nothing else. He looked out the window and saw the sun was starting to rise. He then looked to Dean and was relieved to see that he was still asleep.

With a sigh Sam laid back down in the hope of getting some more sleep before Dean woke up.

**XxXxXxXxXxX**

Sam and Dean were sitting at the diner waiting for their meals. They were so lost in their own thoughts that they didn't even notice Ashlin walk up to them.

"Hey guys" she said getting their attention.

"Oh! Hey Ashlin" Dean said snapping back to reality.

"Hey" Sam offered.

"I didn't think I'd see you two again."

"Well we got some new info and we're looking into it" Dean replied.

"What sort of info?"

Dean looked to Sam then back to Ashlin "maybe here isn't the best place."

"My shift finishes in ten, so why don't you two meet me at my place."

"Sounds good."

**XxXxXxXxXxX**

Sam and Dean followed Ashlin to the living room and once there they all took a seat.

"So what did you find out?" Ashlin asked getting straight to the point.

"Well remember how we told you that we were hunters." Sam began.

"Yeah I remember why?"

"Well, there are other hunters like us out there and we think that maybe they killed your brother" Sam continued.

"Whoa! Why would they want to kill my brother?"

"See Sam here, has strange visions like your brother did and well... the other hunters think that he's evil along with the rest."

"The rest?"

"There is more people like your brother" Sam took over "The other two victims had strange powers too and-"

"So my brother was killed for being different." Ashlin cut in "Because he had a special gift."

"Ashlin we're still not to sure" Sam admitted "but the fact that all of the victims had powers makes hunters seem like the best theory."

"So how do you find out for sure?"

"Well each victim was killed on Friday which is tomorrow so we have one day left to find him." Dean explained.

"Wait" Sam exclaimed "I think we already know who it is."

"Who?" Dean asked.

"Myles" Sam replied. "The second victims brother."

Dean just stared blankly.

"Do you ever listen to people when they talk?"

"Uh-"

"Forget it." Sam snapped "We need to go see Myles.

"Are you two talking about Myles Harris?" Ashlin inquired.

"Yeah, do you know him?" Sam asked.

"Yeah I do. Maybe I can help."

**XxXxXxXxXxX**

Sam, Dean and Ashlin knocked on the door of Myles's house and waited for an answer. A few minutes later Myles's dad, Mark opened the door.

"Officers-"

"Is Myles in" Ashlin cut in.

"Ashlin what are you doing here?"

"I'll explain later, but right now Sam, Dean and I need to talk to Myles."

"Well you just missed him" Mark replied "He and his mates have just left."

"Where'd they go?" Dean asked.

"Um... off camping somewhere" he replied "he won't be back till Monday."

"Oh." Dean said breathing a sigh of relief "Just give us a call when he gets back okay"

"Of course" he said then walked back inside.

Sam, Dean and Ashelin headed back to the car. Once they were seated in the car Ashlin spoke "So is Myles safe?"

Sam turned around to face her "He should be... for now."

"Yeah but you two still need to find who's doing this."

"And that's what we're going to do" Dean said turning around to face her "As soon as we drop you home."

"Why can't I come?"

"Its best if you let us do it" Sam added "But as soon as we find something we'll tell you."

"You betta!"

**Later that day**

Sam and Dean walked up to Ashlin's house and knocked twice on the door then waited. After a few minutes the door opened and Ashlin stood there. "Hey guys, come in."

Once again they walked to the living room and took a seat on the couch.

"So did you guys have any luck?"

"No" Dean said with a sigh.

"Nothing?" Ashlin asked shrugging her shoulders.

"We looked at the police reports and we even went to the houses and we found nothing." Sam added.

"So this... this 'hunter' is going to keep killing these people?" Ashlin inquired.

"Unless the police can find him." Sam said simply.

Ashlin burred her head in her hands "There has to be something."

"I have an idea" Dean exclaimed.

"What is it?" Ashlin asked looking up from her hands.

"Well if the 'hunter' hasn't left yet we could use Sam as bait." Dean replied "I'm sure whoever this guy is has found out we're here."

"That could work" Ashlin said with a smile.

"Yeah but what if he doesn't know we're here... or what if he's already left?" Sam rambled.

"Then we just wait for Myles to get back."

"What happens if this hunter is not after Myles?" Ashlin spoke up "what if there's another physic in town?"

"Lets just hope there isn't" Dean said softly "Or another innocent person will lose their life."

**XxXxXxXxXxX**

_Sam felt the bullet go through his body. _

_He felt himself lose all strength. _

_He felt himself clasp under his own weight. _

_He felt Dean pull him into his arms and lay him down on the floor. _

_He could see the fear in his brothers eyes._

_Then it all went dark..._

Sam woke up to see Dean staring down at him with worry in his eyes. He slowly sat up and wiped the sweat off his forehead. "I was dreaming wasn't I?"

"You don't remember it, do you?"

Sam just shock his head then suddenly he felt like someone had just hit him over the head a thousands times. He tried to focus on Dean but his vision went blank then it reappeared, but he was no longer in the motel room.

He was standing in front of a house. After a few seconds he realized who's house it was. It was Myles's house and there was someone at the front door. Sam walked closer and he saw the door open and he saw Myles's dad Mark standing there.

Sam moved closer trying to see who the other person was but he felt as though he was stuck. He couldn't move from his position. He looked back at the house and he watched as Mark fell down on the ground and the stranger walked inside.

Sam opened his eyes and saw Dean looking at him with a worried expression. "Sam what did you see?"

"I saw someone kill Myles's dad" Sam replied.

"Right lets get over there" Dean said getting off the bed.

Sam stood on shaking legs but he quickly fell back to the bed.

"Sam are you alright?" Dean asked with concern in his voice.

"I don't feel so good" he said softly.

"Then you stay here and I'll go."

"Dean I-"

"That was an order not a question" Dean said then grabbed the keys to the Impala and ran out of the room.

**To Be Continued**

**I need some feed back people XD so please review. Oh I'd like to thank ** **mollieclarke for her reviews**


	5. Chapter 5 Don't Say Goodbye

_**Chapter 5: Don't Say Goodbye**_

Dean pulled the Impala up and shut off the engine. He quickly got out and ran up to Myles's house. When he reached the door he saw that he was too late. Mark's body lay still in the doorway. Dean walked over to him and checked his pulse just to be sure, finding nothing Dean retreated back to the driveway.

Taking a deep breath Dean looked around the area before heading back to the car. He took another look around the neighborhood just to make sure no one saw him. Finding nothing he got into the car and took off.

He pulled up at the motel and sat there before getting out. He had a strange feeling that he was being watched. Sighing, Dean got out of the car and headed for the door. He didn't want to tell Sam that he had failed, but he had no choice. He just hoped Sam wouldn't feel as bad as he did.

Before stepping inside Dean got a strange vibe but quickly dismissed it. He stepped inside and saw Sam pacing around the room.

Hearing the door open Sam stopped pacing and turned to look at Dean "Dean!"

Dean didn't say anything, he just looked Sam in the eye.

"Did you get there in time?"

"No." he said softly "I was too late Sam."

Sam sighed heavily then spoke "Its not your fault Dean. I never know how far in the future my premonitions are."

"An innocent man has died!" Dean snapped "I should have saved him Sam!"

Sam walked over to Dean and placed a hand on his shoulder "We can't always save them Dean."

"I know Sam" Dean said walking away from him.

"We'll find out who's doing thiiiii argh-"

Dean spun around at the sound of a gun shot. "Sam!" Dean rushed over to him and caught him just before he hit the ground. He pulled him into his arms, and he saw the blood dripping from his back

"Oh god!" Dean laid Sam down on the ground with his head resting on his lap. Dean took note that blood was pouring out of Sam's stomach and panic set in. "Oh God... Sammy."

"D... Dean." Sam stuttered.

"Shhh Sammy. Just hang in there, ok" Dean said trying to keep the tears at bay. "We gotta get you to a hospital."

Dean helped Sam stand and they sowly walked to the Implala. He opened the back door and laid Sam down on the seat. He slammed the door shut and quickly hopped into the drivers seat and tore off out of the parking lot.

Dean pulled the car up at the front of the hospital. He killed the engine and jumped out. He opened the passnager door and helped the semi conscious Sam out.

Once inside he yelled out for help and in no time he was sorounded by nurse's and a doctors. Sam was put on a bed and rushed into a private room. Once in the room Dean took Sam's hand in his own. He hated watching his baby brother fight for his life.

Dean watched the doctor and nurse's rush around the room, he watched them place a heart monitor on Sam and put a cloth over the wound. He could see that they were saying things but his brain couldn't process it. But hearing Sam's voice got his attenion.

"Hang in there Sammy" he said squeezing his hand softly. "Just hang in there. ok. You're going to be fine."

"I... I c... can't feel my l... legs Dean."

Dean didn't say anything he just let tears fall freely. The way Sam looked right now was heart breaking. He was pale and his lips where turning purple. _Why is this happening? _Dean yelled in his mind _Sam can't die._

"D... Dean."

Hearing his name made him snap out of his thoughts. He responded by placing his other hand on Sam's. He couldn't believe how pale Sam was and he never wanted to see Sam like this again.

"D... Dean" Sam said through breaths. "I... I love you."

Dean swallowed the lump in his throat and he just stared at his baby brother with tears in his eyes. Then he heard it, a loud beep. He stood up and saw the heart monitor and a flat line. He took a step back without realising, he felt tears pour down his cheeks but he didn't care.

"Paddles" the doctor yelled.

Dean watched them place the paddles on Sam's chest. He watched as they shocked Sam and he watched as nothing happened. More tears started to fall from his green eyes as he watched the second go fail. But on the third go he could once again hear the familiar beeping of the monitor.

He looked down at Sam and saw him breathing. "Oh thank god" he said with relief, not that Sam was out of the woods yet.

"Get him out of here" the doctor odered.

"Sir you're going to have to leave" a young female nurse said walking over to him.

"No! I need to stay with him." Dean spat.

"We need you to leave sir" she said calmly.

Despite the fact Dean didn't want to leave he knew he had too. He gave Sam one last look before leaving the room. Dean sat on a hard chair and he kept his eyes locked on the door.

After a minute a nurse with shoulder length black hair came out and walked over to Dean. Dean stood and walked over to her. "What's going on?"

"He's been taken to surgery" she said softly "May I have his name?"

"Yeah" Dean said running his hand through his hair "Sam Winchester."

"And you are?"

"I'm his cousin" he quickly lied "Tyson. Tyson Mathews."

"I'll let you know how things go" she then walked off.

Dean walked back to the chair and sat down, he burried his head in his hands and he took slow deep breaths. _Sam will be fine. _He tried to reasure himself _he's a Winchester, he'll pull through._

The sound of Dean's phone ringing brought him back to reality. He pulled it from his pocket and answered with "Hello."

"Its been a while" the voice on the other end said.

"Who is this?"

"Oh come on, don't you recognize my voice?"

It only took Dean a few seconds to recognize the voice and once he did his blood started to boil "Gordon?"

"Yes... that's right."

"You did this to Sam! Didn't you?" Dean said through gritted teeth. "And the others?"

"They're freaks Dean" he snapped "they deserve to die!"

"No Gordon they don't deserve to die!" he said as quietly as he could "Demons deserve to die, innocent people don't!"

"They did deserve to die" he said firmly "Just as your brother did."

"Sam's not dead!"

There was no answer.

"Your shot didn't kill Sam" Dean spat "It hurt him... but he's not dead."

"He will be."

"If you go anywhere near my brother I swear to god I'll kill you!"

There was no answer, the phone had gone dead.

Dean sighed angrily. Gordon was going to pay for this. But then something hit him. Gordon had been arrested, which meant he must have escaped. Great.

Dean was going to find him and make sure he never hurt anyone again. But first he had to look after Sam.

**XxXxXxXxXxX**

Dean was going crazy, it had been five hours since he last saw Sam. He sat down and sighed heavily. He couldn't get the image of Sam out of his head, he had never seen him so weak, so close to death.

"Mr Matthews."

Dean looked up to see the nurse from earlier. "How is he?"

"He's lucky to be alive" she explained "But I'll be honest with you Mr Matthews he is in a serious condition. The bullet has damaged the lining of his stomach and right now he is in a coma. Once he wakes out of it the doctors are going to operate to stitch the lining of his stomach back together.

Dean felt his heart sink to the pit of his stomach. How could this happen to his baby brother. "C... Can I go see him?"

"Of course" she replied in a soft tone "He's in ICU. Just go down the corridor and to the left."

"Thank you" Dean said nodding his head then walking off. He walked down the corridor and to the left. He saw a nurse with long black hair walking over to him and she asked him who he was here to see.

Once he replied she led him to a section where Sam was. Sam was pale because he had lost so much blood and he had many drips in his arms to help him survive. He had nasal tubes to supply him with oxygen and heart monitors that the nurses kept a close eye on.

A nurse with short blonde hair and blue eyes sat beside the bed. After a second Dean realized that the nurse was Belinda Smith, Ashlin's mum.

She looked up and was surprised to see that it was the 'officer' that was investigating her sons murder.

"Officer" she said standing.

"Ah... hi" Dean said not really in the mood to chat.

"Um... I should leave you alone and I'll be back to check on him soon."

"Right" Dean said taking a seat beside Sam's bed.

Once the nurses had left Dean took Sam's hand into his own and held it tight. He felt Sam squeeze his hand and he looked up to see that Sam was awake.

"Oh... Sammy" he gasped "Thank god you're alright."

Sam didn't say anything he just looked at Dean with unfocused eyes.

Dean brushed some strands of hair away from Sam's forehead then he heard footsteps. He turned around to see Belinda standing there "He's awake" Dean said dryly.

"I'll go tell the doctors" she then left once more.

Dean was left there to keep an eye on his brother. He was so worried, he knew that Belinda had gone to get the doctors so that they could operate. Dean didn't know whether to tell Sam or not because he knew that Sam would be just as worried as he was.

"Sammy" he said moving closer to his face "Sammy the doctors are going to operate on you ok. But when you wake I'll be right here. I promise."

"Dean..." Sam was finding it hard to get the words out "I love you."

"I love you too Sammy boy."

**To Be Continued**

**Please Please Review**


	6. Chapter 6 Hurt

_**Chapter 6: Hurt**_

Dean sat in the waiting room outside the operating theatre. His heart was beating so fast he thought it would burst out of his chest any minute. The worry for Sam was so overpowering. Never in his life had he felt so helpless and so unsure of what was to come.

Sure Dean had seen Sam get hurt but never this bad and never by a human, no, Gordon was no human he was just like the demons he and Sam hunted. And like the demons he hunted he would die, he would kill Gordon for what he had done. No one hurts a Winchester and lives to tell the tale.

"Mr Matthews" came a male voice.

Dean looked up with tearie eyes and he stood. "Did it go ok?" he choaked out.

"Everything went well" the doctor replied "You can see him now, and I'll catch up with you later this evening."

"Thank you" Dean said then walked back to the ICU. He walked in and once again sat down beside Sam's bed. He moved the chair as close as he could, then he ran his fringers through Sam's messy hair.

He placed his hand on Sam's and squeezed it softly and like before Sam woke up.

"Dean."

"Hey Sammy. How do you feel?" Dean asked _'that was a dumb question.'_

"Like I've been shot."

"Sam I know who shot you" Dean said suddenly.

"Who?" Sam hated that his voice sounded so weak.

"It... it was Gordon."

"What? How do you know?"

"It doesn't matter" he lied "Just get some rest Sammy, ok."

"Just don't leave me."

"I'm not going anywhere I promise" he said in a low whisper "Now get some sleep. I'll be right here."

With that Sam slowly fell back to sleep. Dean sighed then lent back in the chair. He to needed to get some sleep, but he was far to worried about Sam and he didn't want to let his guard down. He looked at his watch to see that it was now eight o'clock.

If he was going to keep an eye on Sam he was going to need something to help. Rising from his chair he walked out of the ICU and headed to the cafe. Once there he order a coffee and assoon as he got it, he headed back to Sam's room.

He was about to enter the ICU when he heard his phone ringing. He pulled it from his pocket and answered with "hello."

"Hey Dean" it was Ashlin.

"Ashlin."

"Look I'm sorry to bother you but theres something I need to talk to you about. So I was woundering if you and Sam wanted to stop by-"

"I can't" he cut in "Sam's been hurt."

"What? Is he ok?"

Dean sighed before answering "Why don't you come meet me at the IUC."

"That bad huh?"

Dean didn't really know what to say. And as though Ashlin sensed, she spoke back up. "I'll be there soon."

"Ok bye" he hung the phone up and walked back into the ward. He took a seat in the chair and rested his head on the bed. He listened to Sam's soft breathing and the low beep of the machines.

He was tired yet at the same time so focused and ready to protect Sam if need be. Ten minutes later he heard foot steps and looked up to see Ashlin standing there.

"Hey..." she walked in "Is he going to be ok?"

"I think so."

"What happened exactly?" she asked taking a seat.

"Sam... had a vision" Dean looked at the sleeping figure in the bed then back to Ashlin "He had a vision that involed Myles's dad. In the vision Mark died, so I... went to his house to save him. But I was too late."

Ashlin shook her head "But that doesn't explain why Sam's lying here in a hospital bed."

"I'm getting to that" he snapped. "after I left Mark's house I headed back to the motel where Sam was. When I arrived I got a bad feeling but I dimissed it. So I went in and told Sam what happen..." he paused "Then a bullet came through the window and hit Sam. It went straight through him."

"Oh my god!" she gasped "I don't suppose you know who shot him."

"Actually I do" he replied dryly "The same guy that killed your brother and the others, was the one who shot Sam."

"What! How do you know?"

"Its a long story. But the thing is I know this guy. He's crazy and I know that he'll come after Sam again. Unless I can find him first."

"Then I'll help you."

"You will?"

"You said he killed my brother, and I want revenge." she paused "Even if someone else does it for me."

"What do you mean?"

"Well I'm not the hunter you are. So you can do the hunting and I'll look after Sam for you."

Dean nodded then spoke "I can't start looking for him until I know Sam is well enough. I hope you understand."

"I understand" she said smiling softly "And I think its a very noble thing to do."

"You do?"

"Yeah, I mean this guy tried to kill your brother. But instead if going after him like he probably thinks you will, you're going to stay here and look after Sam."

"But the minute Sam's well enough, Gordon is going to be sorry that he ever crossed my path."

**Ten days later**

After ten days, ten long and boring days, Sam was finally on the mend. He was not yet well enough to be released from hospital but he was only a few days off.

Dean had stayed by Sam's side the whole time, only going to the motel to change and shower. He would not leave Sam unprotected, even though Ashlin said she would stay with him.

"She's so into you" Sam said as he watched Ashlin leave the room.

"She's not a bad gal" Dean grinned.

"You like her" Sam said with a grin of his own.

"Shut up."

Sam rolled his eyes, then he decided to change the subject. "So when am I getting outta here?"

"As soon as you're well enough."

Sam smiled softly at Dean "thank you."

Dean smiled at Sam, knowing what he meant "your welcome."

Sam yawned then his eyes slipped shut and he fell into a deep sleep. Dean roughed up Sam's hair then he heard Ashlin walk back into the room.

"Here" she whispered as she passed him a coffee. "Just as you like it."

"Thanks" he said standing then added "Hey can you do me a favour?"

"Yeah sure, what is it?"

"Can you take care of Sam while I find Gordon."

"Dean do you think he's even here any more."

"I don't know, but I have a feeling he is still here." Dean replied "I think he's going to come after Sam again."

"Dean I'll proteced him, I promise."

"Its my job to protcet him... and I fialed" Dean then walked off down the hall.

Ashlin sighed then walked back into the room and sat down next to the sleeping Sam. "Dean will be back soon" she whispered softly.

**XxXxXxXxXxX**

The second Dean was in the car his cell started to ring. He pulled it from his pocket and answered with "Hello."

"Hows Sammy doin?" the voice on the other end asked.

"Alive."

"He won't be for long."

"What are you talking about?" Dean demanded "what did you do to _my_ brother."

"I shot him" he hissed "But it didn't kill him. So I guess I'll have to try something knew.

"If you hurt my brother again! I will kill you. I promise you that!"

**To Be Continued**

**Please R&R**


	7. Chapter 7 I Promise

_**Chapter 7: I Promise **_

It had been three days since Gordon had called Dean and practilly threatened to kill Sam. Sam had been discherged earlier that day and he was now back at the motel. Dean had put Sam on bed rest even though Sam said he was fine, but there was no point in arguing with Dean. He had nearly lost Sam and he was going to make sure that never happened again.

"Hey Dean."

"Yeah" Dean said walking out of the bathroom.

"I've been meaning to ask you this for a while" he paused "Who shot me?"

"Gordon."

"What?!" Sam blurted out "I thought he was arrested!"

"So did I" Dean said sitting down on his own bed.

"He killed the others didn't he?"

"Yes" Dean muttered "I think this was all some sort of trap. I think he set it all up, just to get us here."

Sam sighed heavily "What are you going to do?"

Dean looked Sam straight in the eye "I'm gonna kill him."

"Dean, he's human you can't kill him!"

"He killed Ashlin's brother and the others not to mention he tried to kill you and you expect me to just let it go!"

"Dean killing him makes you as bad as he is!" Sam spat "Don't stoop to his level."

Dean ran his hand over his face then looked back at Sam "I think he's going to come after you again Sam. I can't... I can't. I'm going to find him and make sure he never lays a finger on you again!" Dean stood and walked over to the door "Stay here, I'm just going to get us somethin to eat."

Dean walked out of the room and headed to the car. He climbed in and started the engine, then took off. He pulled up at the diner that Ashlin worked at. He walked in and up to the counter, he saw Ashlin walk over to him and she had a warm smile on her face.

"Hey" he said.

"Hey" she said softly "How are you?"

"Good."

"That's good" she could see straight through the lie "Hows Sam?"

"Sam, he's getting betta" Dean replied with a fake smile "I don't want to leave him to long, so I'd betta order."

"Two coffees and two bacon and egg muffins" she smiled.

Dean nodded and Ashlin turned and headed out the back and came back a few minutes later with his order. "Just as you like it."

"Thanks Ashlin" Dean said "Well I'll catcha later."

"Yeah see ya."

Dean turned to walk off but Ashlin stopped him "Dean wait!"

"Yeah?" he asked turning around to face her.

"I was wondering if you wanted to go out some time, when Sam's better of course."

"Look Ashlin you're a great girl and I like you, I do. Its just with our job we move around a lot." Dean didn't really know why he was saying this, but he felt that Ashlin deserved more then a one night stand. "I'm sorry."

"No its fine I understand, I do."

"Well I should really go, see ya around."

"See ya."

**XxXxXxXxXxX**

Sam sighed as he heard the car take off down the street. He knew Dean must have been beyond pissed when he found out that it was Gordon who tried to kill him. Again. But Sam didn't want him to stoop to his level, he wouldn't let him.

Sam started to feel tired, he was still pretty weak, not that he'd admit it. He shut his eyes and started to lightly doze. He hadn't quite fallen asleep when he heard the door open. He opened his eyes and excepted to see Dean there, but he was met with the face of Gordon.

Sam sat up and gave him a death glare as he watched Gordon make his way over to the bed.

"What the hell do you want?" Sam demanded.

"Sammy you should know what I want."

"The only thing my powers have ever done is save people!"

"You can believe that all you like" he said sitting down on the edge of the bed "But one day you'll be a killer."

"I won't let that happen! Dean won't let that happen!"

He shook his head then looked Sam in the eye "Stupid boy."

Suddenly the door opened and in walked Dean. Dean stopped when he saw who was in the room. "Get the hell away from him!" Dean hissed as he pulled his gun out from behind his back.

"Calm down Dean" he smirked.

"Get the _hell_ away from _my_ brother" he repeated but this time there was more anger in his voice.

"Dean man" he stood and walked calmly over to him "You need to see the bigger picture here. He may be your brother but he's dangerous."

"No, you're dangerous!"

"I'm not doing this to hurt you." he said moving closer to him "This is more of a favour."

Dean was getting frustrated and very, very angry but he had to keep calm. God knows what was going on in Gordon's head.

"Sam is no different to the things we hunt."

That pushed the last button, in a blink of an eye Dean had fired a shot at Gordon. The bullet went through his shoulder and he fell to the floor, Dean stormed over to him and pointed the gun at his face.

"Dean don't" Sam said from the bed "Please don't."

Dean looked at Sam then to Gordon. Dean let the gun drop to his side and he sighed heavily. "You deserve to get this bullet in your head" Dean hissed "and you should thank Sam that you're still alive." Dean then hit Gordon over his face with the gun which knocked him unconscious.

"Dean!"

"I"ll be back soon Sam" he said picking up Gordon and dragging him out of the motel.

"Dean!" Sam tried to stand but his body had other plans.

"Sam just stay there" he walked out and slammed the door behind him.

"Dean" Sam knew Dean was angry but he couldn't let him do this. He stood up on weak legs and slowly walked towards the door. He heard the sound of the engine roaring and before he could even reach the door he heard the car take off.

Sam collapsed back onto the bed, he felt tired but he had to stop Dean. He looked at the bedside table and saw his phone sitting there. He reached for it and punched in Dean's number.

"Sam don't worry I know what I'm doin" came Dean's voice.

"Dean don't kill him."

"I won't Sam... I promise."

**XxXxXxXxXxX**

Dean pulled the car up and killed the engine. He got out and walked around to the back. He pulled open the door and dragged Gordon out, he dropped him on the ground and stared down at him.

"Get up!" Dean ordered.

He slowly rose to his feet and looked Dean straight in the eye "I know you're not gonna kill me."

"You're right I'm not" he then put him in a headlock and kneed him in the stomach three times. He dropped him to the ground and bent down to his height, he pulled him up by the collar of the shirt. "You tried to kill Sam, the only family I left... the only reason I kept on fighting."

"Well maybe you should get a better course."

Dean slammed his head into the hard ground then he stood up. "It was nice knowing you Gordon." Dean then got up and kicked him in the face and turned and headed back to the car.

Before Gordon could regain his strength he heard sirens and he turned to see a cop car pull up.

**XxXxXxXxXxX**

Sam waited anxiously for Dean to get back. He had been gone for nearly two hours and Sam was getting worried. He heard the door open and in walked Dean.

"Dean."

Dean walked over to Sam's bed and sat down on the end "I didn't kill him Sam."

"Then what did you do?"

"I left him on the side of the road" he paused "After I called the cops and gave an anonymous tip."

"So he's going back to jail?"

"I sure as hell hope so."

"Dean thanks."

"For what?"

"Keeping your promise."

"Sam I never break a promise" he said with a grin "I promise."

**The End**

**Just thought I'd let you know that I might make a sequel :) If you guys think I should**

**PS please review**


End file.
